Making Amends
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Series 3. AU. Alex regrets letting Keats get between her and Gene, so she sets about regaining their former closeness. Second chapter added, rating changed due to Galex naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi, it's been a while but I've been preoccupied with a certain Rick Castle of late and I'd given up on writing Galex, then this popped into my mind.

Disclaimer – Not mine, only borrowing.

**Making Amends**

Alex studied him from the dimly lit main office of CID, to an outsider he was perfectly relaxed, feet crossed on his desk, rotating a tumbler of scotch between long, slender digits and staring into the middle distance, but Alex knew better, knew _him_ better. Gene Hunt was brooding and it was becoming a full time occupation with him. It was partly, well mainly her fault, her lack of faith in him since the shooting was taking it's toll on both of them, but Gene hadn't been helping matters. He'd shut her out almost completely, stopped the late night, mildly drunken conversations in Luigi's, where they would flirt and tease, unwittingly sharing much more than a plate of pasta and a bottle or 3 of 'house rubbish'.

Well it was high time things got back on track. She was never going to see 2008 again, if nearly bleeding to death in that churchyard hadn't sent her home then nothing would and Alex had made peace with that. She wouldn't see Molly grow into the amazing woman she was destined to be, but there was no reason why Alex couldn't salvage some happiness from the wreckage and that meant talking to the dejected man who was currently hell bent on destroying his liver. They had been on the verge of some thing wonderful before Operation Rose and Alex was determined to resume their former closeness. She just had to find the right words to persuade Gene that she was sincere.

Without Gene's almost constant presence to anchor her in 1980s Alex was feeling adrift….and lonely. The impact of their emotional distance on _his_ life only became apparent to her today when she found out his drinking had started mid-morning. Gene'd always enjoyed his alcohol but not usually for breakfast. And then there was that ridiculous stunt he'd pulled earlier, running up to a woman pointing a shotgun at him without any regard for his personal safety, Alex had always known he was reckless but this was the first time she'd seen him suicidal. The stab of almost physical pain she felt at the thought of him lying motionless and bleeding on the road made her realise that she had to talk, really talk to Gene. Both their lives depended on it.

Alex straightened her top, mentally girded her loins and strode purposefully into Gene's office. He turned his head towards her and looked at her guardedly, a 'keep away' scowl creasing his forehead.

"Shouldn't you be babysitting DI Gardener?" He said coldly.

Alex mentally flinched, she deserved the attitude but it still stung. With forced brightness she replied.

"Oh I think she's old enough to take care of herself for a few hours, Guv."

Gene shrugged disinterestedly, swallowed the rest of his drink and brought his legs back to the floor, using his desk as a physical barrier, hoping to get rid of Alex before she could see past the bravado and realise how vulnerable she made him feel.

"So to what do I owe this highly dubious pleasure? Can't remember the last time you sought out my company." Gene fervently hoped his frigid tone would make her keep it short or better yet send her packing because if she got too close he was done for.

This was it, her opening. Alex took a deep breath and smiled warmly at him.

"Yes and that's my loss, Gene. I regret the way things are between us…."

"What do you want, Drake?" Gene cut across her, ignoring the flare of hope at her words and deliberately remembering her trying to bring him down by investigating Sam's 'death', getting friendly with Keats and using the pain as a reminder to help keep her at bay. His voice was icy and it pierced Alex's heart.

She moved to perch adjacent to him on the edge of the desk, as close as she could get without actually touching, trying not to be hurt by Gene shrinking back.

"Aww, Gene. Don't be like that…." She started to plead but Gene spoke over her again.

"Like what? Where I come from DIs support their direct superiors not stab them in the back by conspiring with pencil-necked rubber heelers." He stared directly into her eyes trying to project anger and loathing but Alex could see all the hurt she'd caused him, her heart squeezed at his pain and had to blink away unwelcome tears. She tried to get through to him again, this time a little more firmly.

"I have NOT been conspiring with Keats, he's a creepy, slime-ball." Alex shuddered. "I was attempting to prove your innocence…"

"By going behind my back and contacting Manchester for Sam's stuff?" Gene was incredulous.

"Well you wouldn't talk about it, every time I tried you shut me out, pushed me away. I thought we were supposed to be unbreakable."

Alex let that word stand for a moment as she thought back to that night in her flat. Gene had come to her for comfort, Chris's betrayal had hit him hard and he'd turned to her, it lit a small beacon of hope inside her and Alex was even more determined to get through to Gene, she reached and took his hand, he snatched it back as if her touch burned him but in that microsecond of contact warmth flooded them both.

He got to his feet and stomped to the door, his resolve was crumbling with every second she stayed and he couldn't let the weakness show. He held the door handle and spread his other arm wide to usher Alex out.

"I think you'd better go, leave me to work on tomorrow's hangover in peace." His voice was gruff and he deliberately focused over her shoulder rather than look in her eyes.

Gene's demeanour was unforgiving but Alex wasn't done yet. She stood in front of him and tentatively put a slightly trembling hand on his chest, he looked at it but didn't push her away. He sighed, needing to run but the pull of her was too strong, he just wanted it to be like it had been before he'd ruined things with that poorly aimed bullet. He was too weak to resist and for a few moments he let himself believe they were together, well at least on the same side. He covered her hand with his and revelled in the silky touch of her skin, the light floral fragrance of her perfume.

Emboldened by Gene's sudden lack of hostility, Alex smiled up at him, she lifted her other hand and gently touched his cheek, Gene's eyes slid shut briefly at the contact and the moment stretched between them, full of affection and too long ignored feelings.

Alex's voice was low and breathy as she said. "I've got a better idea, let's both go. Climb into the Quattro and drive somewhere far away, just the two of us, so we can talk. Please Gene I _really_ need us to get back what we had, well what we were starting to have."

Her gaze was full of love and Alex was certain she could the self same emotion reflected on his face, her eyes dropped momentarily to his lips, her thumb caressing his stubbled cheek.

Alex had eyes a man could drown in, Gene thought and God help him couldn't summon the will to swim, even to save himself. Gene parted his lips and began to lower his head…

The sound of sardonic clapping made them spring apart and Keats' mocking tones cut through the air.

"Aaaand scene. Very nicely done, Alex. I almost believed you were sincere, but it won't work. You'll never seduce a confession out of him?"

Keats stood leaning again Alex's desk, arms folded and a superior smirk on his sly features. Gene blinked and looked between the two of them in disbelief, which turned to disgust as he realised he'd been taken for a mug – again, he pushed past Alex intending to leave them to it but she rushed after him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to look at her, the loathing back in his eyes.

"No, Gene, please." Alex implored. "He's just trying to keep us apart. He knows he hasn't got a chance if we're together."

That brought Gene up short and made him reconsider, she may well have a point, he did feel stronger with Alex at his side, invincible even. A couple of years ago Gene wouldn't have given a scumbag like Keats a second thought let alone lost hours of sleep over him. Alex could see she was getting through and it spurred her on.

"I don't want you to tell me what happened to Sam, I _know_ you didn't kill him, you couldn't, you aren't capable. I just want you, Gene. I _need_ you."

Alex pulled on his arm and Gene turned fully to face her, he so wanted to believe she was telling the truth and he fervently searched her face for clues. They both became aware of Keats at the same time, he'd moved to stand next to them and he put a hand on each of their shoulders. They felt the heat through their clothes, yet it seemed to freeze them at the same time and the world seemed a little less colourful, a little less hopeful.

"Aww, how sickeningly sweet. If there was any justice in this world, you'd kiss and live happily ever after but there isn't, there's only me."

He briefly met Gene's eye as he pushed them apart. It was that one glance that decided Gene; he saw Keats' fear underneath the smugness, the slight desperation as he'd physically separated them. Alex was right they _needed _to be together and not just to save his station. Admittedly Gene had started the dominoes of their relationship toppling the night before Operation Rose but Keats had kicked the rest to kingdom come with his lies and intimations that Gene was a killer, ensuring any attempt by Gene to make amends would fail. Keats was the reason Gene was spending nights in his office, seeking oblivion in a scotch bottle, trying not to think about sparkling green eyes and gentle teasing that made his heartbeat skip. Rage boiled through him and Gene advanced on Keats with one clenched fist raised.

"No!"

Alex immediately ran between them, her hands flat on Gene's chest and her eyes locked on to his.

"No, that's just the excuse he needs Gene. Don't give him the satisfaction of handing it to him."

For a moment, Alex was afraid she hadn't got through to him and Gene was going to push her away, but as she continued to gaze into his blue eyes she saw the anger subside and he nodded slightly, signalling he was back in control, Alex patted his chest and stepped away.

She was right, Gene realised and fortunately there was more than one way to skin a rat. He unclenched his hand breathing deeply and forcing himself to relax, he could do this, could beat Keats again but he needed Bolly by his side. Gene smiled as an idea presented itself, Alex said she wanted them to recover their former closeness and what better place to start than a sweltering, dark, airless vault. Gene's palms started to sweat at the memory of the stifling heat and a pliant Alex in his arms.

"Tell me Bols, you still got that little red number you wore when you got us locked in at Edgehamption?" Gene's blue eyes were begging her to play ball.

Alex grinned and her face flushed as she remembered the heat racing through her blood – not all of it due to the air temperature of that cramped, underground room.

"Certainly do, Guv. Would you like me to wear it for you?" Her voice was a little too loud and over bright.

"God yes! Then I want to peel it off you….slowly." Gene practically growled, advancing on her.

Gene and Alex moved together ignoring Keats, they may have been overplaying it slightly to prove that Keats was no match for them but as their eyes found each other, they both allowed their true feelings show through unfiltered at last. Arms slid cautiously around uncertain bodies in a hesitant embrace, neither could believe they were finally here. An hour ago all seemed lost and now…now happiness was within reach. Gene had a scant moment of worry that this was just for Keats' benefit and they had only called a temporary truce to fight a common enemy then their mouths met and all his concerns vanished. The kiss was tentative at first, neither wanting to scare the other away but as shy tongues gently touched Alex tightened her grip, gasping her pleasure and Gene pressed his mouth more firmly to hers.

Keats saw he'd lost and while it annoyed him immeasurably he was too much of a pragmatist to stay and carry on the fight. His game plan had been divide and conquer – Gene was nothing without his team – and while it would have been child's play to lure Ray and Chris over to his side, Alex was another matter entirely. Keats had no way of winning against love and that emotion was so strong in the pair currently polluting the air with their soft gasps and defying biological laws with their ability to do without oxygen, that he could practically see a pink fluffy heart surrounding them.

Hunt had triumphed this time, he'd saved his world, won the heart of his love and Fenchurch East lived on, but there'd be other opportunities and as soon as a weakness was found Keats would return. He turned away from the still entwined couple in disgust, planning his next assignment. Perhaps he'd cause some mayhem in Manchester, yes Lytton's team were currently leaderless and it was about time he met up with his old friend Frank Morgan. Keats flipped up the collar of his trench coat and pushed through the double doors of CID.

End.

A/N- There may be a second chapter if there's enough interest, it could well bump the rating up if that's any incentive.

Kim. x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 1, I'm just pleased there are people around who still love Gene. Special thanks go to my bessie mate GeneHuntress who spellchecked this fic for me.

We left our heroes in CID mid snog now read on…

**Chapter 2**

Gene opened one eye and noticed that he and Alex were alone in CID, Keats had gone so he reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away from Alex. She was leaning in to him, completely absorbed by the feel of his soft lips stroking against hers and stumbled forward, seeking to prolong the contact a small noise of protest escaping. Gene was slightly disconcerted at just how good it felt to give in and act upon something he'd fantasised about ever since she'd collapsed at his feet 3 years ago, he covered it by clearing his throat and saying embarrassedly.

"Erm, good work DI Drake, very ….." Gene swallowed. "effective."

He thrust his hands deep in his trouser pockets, shoulders hunching and his gaze focusing on his feet, the ceiling, the walls anything rather than Alex.

She was disappointed and a little hurt. "So that was just a ruse? To show Keats we're on the same side? I thought you …. I actually thought….." She broke off, collapsing into her chair and covering her face so that Gene couldn't see the tears shining in her eyes.

Gene prided himself on his witty banter, but there was a whole vocabulary he had never been uncomfortable with – those soft, gentle endearments exchanged between couples and he just stood nonplussed for several moments while his brain groped for the right phrase. Words that would explain that their kiss was, for him at least, an experience he would treasure for as long as he existed and that it also convinced Keats to sling his hook was of secondary importance, but his brain was still stunned that Alex had allowed him to touch her and all he could come up with was.

"Oh come 'ere you dozy mare!"

He hauled Alex out of her seat and kissed her again, one hand firmly planted on her backside pulling them together, the other cupping her head while his lips caressed hers. The air of Fenchurch East, more used to bellows and shouts of anger was filled with gentle sighs and quiet murmurs.

XXXXX

The kiss reached it's natural conclusion and Gene rested his forehead against hers as though both fought for breath. He didn't usually question a willing woman in his arms but with her it was suddenly important he knew where he stood.

"Not that I'm complaining but why me? Your taste in blokes usually runs to rich, pretty boys."

"It's exactly _because_ you're not a rich, pretty boy, you're a real man and that's what I need."

"And you've only just worked this out Bols?" The cocky smirk was back, something Alex hadn't seen in what felt like years and it sent a roll of warmth through her, they had won the war against Keats, perhaps now things could get back to what passed for normal in this place. She brushed a kiss over his lips just because she now could and said with a wry smile.

"Yes, for someone of reasonable intelligence I can be scarily stupid and stubborn sometimes."

Alex ignored Gene's muttered, "Tell me about it." and knew it was time to confess, she didn't want to have to pretend tonight was just about sex. She took a deep breath and said nervously.

I'm…..Gene, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Alex hadn't meant to tell him in such a melodramatic way and she braced herself for the volley of sarcasm that was sure to fall from Gene's lips but he moved in closer, cupped her cheek and pierced her with his laser-bright blue eyes.

"It's not hopeless, luv." He said, his talented mouth descended on hers once more.

Several long, blood heating moments later Gene pulled back, he breathing heavily and looked deep in to her passion clouded eyes.

"So," he cleared his throat. "d'you want to take this back to yours, Bols?"

"We….erm could stay here, christen your desk." Alex smiled up at him somewhat shyly.

Gene grinned. "Kinky mare."

Alex started to backtrack. "You're right, wouldn't look very professional if….."

Gene placed a finger over her lips and growled in her ear. "Didn't say I wasn't up for it, luv."

He led her by the hand into his office, closed and locked the door then lowered the blinds, they were unlikely to be caught at this ungodly hour but Gene didn't want to take chances – or be disturbed.

XXXXX

Gene took her in his arms and began to nuzzle the hollow where Alex's shoulder met her neck murmuring in a low voice that made her heart skitter.

"We both know the destination, luv and if I have my way you'll reach it ahead of me – twice, but it's really all about the journey. A break-neck tire-smoking race to the finish is all very well and there'll be times when that's what we want, but for our first trip I want to take the long way home," Gene traced the underside of her breast and she gasped as sparks shot through her. He nipped her neck then soothed it with his tongue, "stopping to admire the view,"

She quirked an eyebrow and asked breathlessly. "Really, Gene? You're sticking with the car motif?"

Gene tweaked a nipple making her gasp with pleasure as moisture flooded her core. "Oi! D'you mind, I'm trying to be sensual 'ere. Now where was I?"

He rubbed the ball of his thumb over her, soothing the aching peak of her breast making Alex moan, "Take in the local beauty spots an' ….." Gene's mouth closed over hers, further words being superfluous.

Alex considered herself to be a reasonably experienced woman but Gene's kiss was like nothing she'd ever encountered, it robbed her of breath, of strength and ultimately of the ability to think. He continued to slant his lips over mouth slowly, dipping his tongue to lazily tangle with hers occasionally and swallowing her sighs of pleasure. His hands began to acquaint themselves with the curves and contours of her body, the right beginning an unhurried journey from her hip to just below her breast, he brushed his thumb over the nipple smiling into the kiss as her groan vibrated around his tongue. Gene removed his hand intending to slide it under her top but Alex's palm immediately brought it back, moulding it against her breast with a heartfelt.

"_Please_!"

Gene chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on the tip on her nose.

"You need to lose the clothes, Bols. We both do."

Gene unbuttoned his shirt as Alex eagerly stripped the top over her head, they dropped the unnecessary items to the floor. Gene immediately reached round to unfasten Alex's bra, he pulled it down her arms and added it to the pile, gazing at her in unabashed admiration.

"Soddin' beautiful." There was something akin to awe in his voice and Alex practically glowed at the compliment.

She stood, hands on hips and thrust her chest towards him invitingly.

"All yours, Geneugh!" Alex broke off with a choked gasp as he latched on to a nipple and began to suck strongly. A wandering hand cupped her crotch and two fingers stroked along the seam of her jeans following it between her legs, putting delicious pressure just where she needed it. Alex was almost vibrating with need, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Gene. He deftly flicked open the button at the waistband of her jeans before she had a chance to protest at the loss of his intimate touch and slid his hand inside her underwear, one finger delicately explored her dripping folds while his teeth and tongue continued to alternate pain and pleasure on her nipple.

"God, please Gene!" She gasped, not caring if she sounded weak and needy, she _was_ weak and needy, fortunately the cure was within reach, doing wonderfully wicked things to her body.

After a moment or two of teasing, he slowly pushed his middle finger inside and curled it to scrape the nail against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Alex came immediately - almost violently - with a strangled sob of his name, her body stiffened as the powerful waves of orgasm radiated out from her core squeezing the blood from Gene's finger. He pulled away from her breast to watch her come undone because of _his_ touch and started to move his hand, his finger entering and withdrawing in rhythm with her contractions, prolonging her pleasure.

Alex sagged in his arms feeling boneless and momentarily sated, Gene guided her over to his desk and she leant against the edge, burying her face in his chest and breathing in the 'man stink' while she tried to remember her own name.

"That was quite a show, Bolly. If you enjoyed it 'alf as much as I did you'll be buying me drinks for the next month." He sat next to her on his desk.

Alex lifted her head and frowned up at him, he was looking smug and that wouldn't do.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gene. It's been a while, that's all."

His face fell as the innate vulnerability rose in him, Alex winked to show she was only teasing and she added. "Plus the 'hopelessly in love' part certainly helped."

Gene kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, throwing a silent prayer of thanks to any passing God that she had found him tonight.

"Hope you can go again, cos the night is but young and Sgt Rock is eager to get started."

He reached for her but Alex stood and placed a firm hand on his chest saying.

"Oh no Mr Hunt, it's my turn to play."

She sank to her knees, unbuckled his belt and unfastened the trousers, slipping them down his hips to puddle round his ankles. He was wearing black cotton boxers with little gold sheriff badges dotted on them, Alex smiled as love rushed through her. The incongruity between the humour of his underwear and his usual, barely concealed anger was endearing and she was greatly looking forward to peeling all of his complex layers, both of his personality but more urgently the physical ones separating her from his body.

Alex tried to get his trousers off but he was still wearing his boots and a short tug of war ensued. After nearly pulling him over for a second time, Gene firmly unclasped her hands and began to remove his footwear.

"Could we have less of the Laurel and Hardy routine, please?"

"Laurel and Hardy never did this….although they did share a bed, which no one batted an eyelid at in those days. In fact they were the reason Morecambe and Wise did…do…"

Gene was incredulous, Alex was going to discuss it _now_?

"Alex! We can have a full and frank discussion about the homoerotic subtext of the comedy greats if we have to, but later eh? I've got a borderline painful swelling that _**really**_ needs sorting out."

….._homoerotic subtext_? Sometimes Alex actually believed the 'thick as shite' Northern copper persona that Gene projected and when a little of his true intellect shone through it was breathtaking, love crashed over her again. At some point she was going to sit down with this man have a long conversation but not now, right at this moment there were far better uses for her tongue.

She gazed up at him, adoration shining in her green eyes and slid her hands up the outside of his legs from knee to thigh, noting the crisp hairs and the way his quadriceps twitched as her thumbs brushed over them. Delicately grasping the edge of the boxers Alex tugged them down letting his eager erection spring free, she steadied herself by firmly holding his hips and licked a broad stripe from root to tip. Gene swore loudly and grabbed hold of the edge of his desk, eyes falling shut and widening his stance to give her room to shuffle closer. Alex moistened her lips and took the very tip of him in and swirled her tongue over it.

"Fuck! More!"

Gene tangled his fingers in her hair. Encouraging her forward, needing her to take more of him. Alex obliged and parted her lips, sucking slightly as she engulfed and swallowed him completely.

Gene couldn't remember the last time sex had been anything more than a purely physical, lonely release and he shivered slightly in the anticipation of sliding home into her warm, willing body. The desire was building rapidly and Gene pulled himself out of the haven of her mouth with a slight pop, conscious that this was no longer a solo activity. He cupped his hand under Alex's elbow and drew her up against him, wrapping a possessive arm about her waist and claiming her mouth with his own in a long, slow kiss.

"Any more of that and it'll be all over before we've got out of second gear."

He helped her wriggle out of her jeans – making sure her boots were taken off first – and pulled Alex to stand in the V of his thighs, mouths met greedily in another passionate kiss while their hands began an arousal quest constantly seeking to discover all the best places to caress and stroke until they were both so on fire with need, panting so hard that Alex started to see stars.

It was only when Gene dipped his fingers in her moist heat that she wondered when her underwear had vanished but he rolled her clit and the thought evaporated. She palmed the hot, heavy length of him, squeezing and stroking until Gene could take no more. He lifted her thigh, opening her wide to him entering in one firm thrust that had them both groaning and the world froze, captured in one perfect, life-changing moment.

"Christ on a bike, Bols." Gene gasped overcome with sensation, almost as if it was his first time.

"I know, love. I feel it too." Alex stroked his cheek, eyes wet with the overwhelming _rightness_ of it.

Gene carried her over to his desk and set her down, he leaned over her interlacing their fingers and pressing their joined hands against the desktop on either side of Alex's head. She gazed up at him adoringly, his eyes seemed to see into her very soul acknowledging her love and returning it unreservedly.

He began to move, short teasing strokes that weren't nearly enough but still managed to stoke the fire of lust that was coiling in her belly. She lifted her legs and pulled him closer, locking her ankles on his lower back.

"In a hurry, Bolly?"

Gene held himself back, refusing to thrust deeper and Alex realised this was revenge for her earlier teasing.

"Well I have got a date planned for later, Guv." She quipped.

Gene knew she was only joking but jealousy overtook him immediately and without warning, his eyes bored into hers and he began to thrust deeper, harder, exerting his claim on her and biting down on her neck with enough force to leave a mark. Alex usually would view such a caveman display with contempt but his potent strokes were fuelling the fire rushing through her body, the possessive gleam in his eye was primal, telling her she was his, now and forever. But Gene wasn't after surrender, she realised, he needed more than a submissive partner, he wanted her agreement and her understanding that he belonged to her too.

"Yes….God! ….Yes." She moaned, coherent sentences beyond her and hoping he understood.

Gene redoubled his efforts, triumph and pride shinning from his passion darkened blue eyes. Alex revelled in it, the exhilaration of finally, _finally_making love to Gene, of being where she was truly needed heightened everything and her world focused on the incredible feelings Gene was creating between her legs. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and uncoordinated but were enough to send her over the edge. They climaxed together, soaring in a sky of sensation, Gene placed a breathless, opened mouthed kiss on her neck and collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

Realising he was too heavy, Gene rolled off and sat in his chair, Alex remained supine and worryingly silent. He was anxious that he'd gone too far, been too rough, he wanted to ask if she – they – were OK but couldn't form the words.

Alex wasn't usually give to profanity, having a child around had broken her of the habit years ago but there was a well worn phrase which leaped in to her mind that seemed to sum up her feelings pretty neatly. She sat up, fixed him with an intense look and said.

"Well fuck me!"

Gene stared at her surprised and relieved, thinking that was his line but at least her exclamation jolted his brain into life.

"What again? Yes please." He said, with a smirk.

Grinning, Alex got up and sat on his lap, snuggling in to him and sighing in satisfaction. Gene brought his arms round her contentedly. The unsettling feeling of time running away from him that had plagued him for weeks had gone, the future stretched endlessly before him, shiny and exciting. For the first time since his finger had twitched in that churchyard and Alex's precious blood had spilt he felt in control and equal to any challenge. Of one thing he was certain, whatever happened he was never letting go of the snoozing woman in his arms.

The End.

Thanks for reading, till next time. Kim.x


End file.
